fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Falcons/Equipment
The Emancipator - the only guild's warship, created on the Hargeon's shipyards by engineer and shipbuilder KrustyNasty, owned and headed by Hydra Head mage Alian Shadeblade. The Emancipator is the most powerful of all guild's naval transport. The ship was built over 19 months. At its creation took more than ten million's jewel. This ship is a guild's pride and their second important building. The Emancipator performs different tasks and functions. He is main transport for Hydra Head members, who go on missions to distant or inaccessible places. Also, he is main reference point for The Falcons, and their residence. If the main building of the guild will be destroyed, The Emancipator will be a temporary reference point for the entire guild. Technical features *'Functionality:' This magical bomber can't fly as "Christine", owned by the Blue Pegasus, but has the ability to levitate to a height of fifty meters, for up to ten minutes. Its second ability is quick stop. The ship can perform quick stop with help of the front magical turbines, that make a beam of compressed fire, that blasts and stops the ship by the shock wave. Third ability of the ship is telescopic masts. After the signal, all three masts magically twists the sails, and major details start to make himself shorter, by folding. *'Torture Chamber:' The ship has a small and secret torture chamber, where Hydra Head keeps torture accessories and space for torture. Guild has not used the room not once, but all the tools are kept in a clean and tidy, as some magicians are searching and tracking down criminals and dark wizards. Sometimes, entrapment criminals brought into the room, but they told everything, only to see the number and variety of things. *'Material:' The ship is made of pine, and sheathed by metal, the thickness of four millimeters. Masts, cannons and some other parts were made of steel alloy, very strong and easy, not to increase the weight of the vehicle and reduce speed. *'Security system:' Safety is of paramount importance in any business, and on the ship board also take care of it. All openings in the vehicle can be seal off. Cabinets, shelves and other unstable objects, attached to the walls, and the cannons can be attached to the cannon platforms. On the ship there is a unique system for the destruction of the enemy - for every ten feet of space, is set a magical device with seal, that responds to the captain's or officers orders. She holds a lightning, that hits the living body or magical creatures and engages things. Lightning does not apply to those, who have the mark of the Hydra Head guild. Sails and engine *'Sails:' Ship sails was created from sturdy and airtight magical rubber. In complete calm, they can be set in motion by magic. The Emancipator is quite fast ship. It can reach speeds of up to fifteen knots only by sails power, that is a great speed for ships, that have the same class. *'Engine:' The ship has a motor that runs on magical energy. The motor drives the four turbines which unwinds two screws. Screws acting to water, creating vortexes and pressure forces reverse the action, and the ship begins to move faster. When using the sails of the ship is moving even faster, as the motor receives less load. Weapons *'Cannons:' The ship has a particularly strong weapons, even compared to the military courts of Fiore. On it forty cannons, sixteen on the sides and four at the back and front. Each cannon is a compressor of magic. Any type of mages can shoot, but the effect and damage will be stronger, if the shooter will be a magician with elemental magic. *'Mines:' The second weapon is a magical mines. This is just small metal objects, similar to the conventional mines, only with the seal, that explodes when mental activation and gesture. The strength of the explosion depends on the amount of magic, embedded in seal. The range at which may enable seal of 66 meters. If you need to move on, you can put the magic timer, this function is built into the mine. *'Battering ram:' For close combat, can be used a heavy steel ram.On not permanent, and magic, and put in place using Requip. Thus it, battering appears under the bowsprit, and the bowsprit rises vertically so as not to break in a collision. Battering ram is attached to the front of the ship through the of cross-mounting mechanism and brackets. Information *'Displacement:' 4,550 tonnes (10,031,316 ib) - full. *'Length:' 56 meters (183,8 ft) - without bowsprit. *'Beam:' 15 meters (49,2 ft). *'Height:' 18 meters (59 ft). *'Draught:' 7 meters (23 ft). *'Number of dinghies:' 3 (rescue and reconnaissance destination). *'Speed:' Sails: 15 knots (27,8 km/h), Engine 20 knots (37 km/h). *'Complement:' 3 lieutenants, 6 sub-officers, 40 common soldiers, 7 cadets, 1 chief cook, 1 major mechanic and team of 5 mechanics, 1 doctor and 7 orderlies. All - 72. *'Captain:' **Alian Shadeblade (former lietenant, owner). *'Lieutenants:' **Akira Kamikenshiro (former captain) **Kagura Kamikenshiro **Deker Ginzo